wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alterac Valley NPCs
Generals The original objective of Alterac Valley was to slay the opposing General. Killing the General ended the game. In patch 2.3, it is also possible to win without killing the General by reducing the enemy reinforcement count to zero. The Alliance General is Vanndar Stormpike. He is located in Dun Baldar. The Horde General is Drek'thar. He is located in Frostwolf Keep. Generals must be killed inside their keep. If they are kited outside they will leash back inside. Note that Drek'thar is guarded by two elite wolves, Duros & Drakan, which are dangerous opponents in their own right. Duros & Drakan re-spawn when Drek'thar does so they often have to be killed many times. Both Generals are guarded by several powerful NPCs: Up to four Warmasters guard Drek'thar and up to four Marshals guard Vanndar. Both types have very powerful melee attacks, including a cleave effect. These mobs can be kited outside the keep in which they reside, and indeed must be (preferably one at a time) in order to kill them without the interference of the enemy General. Poorly managed pulling of Marshals/Warmasters can often cost one side the game. Both the Generals, wolves, and Warmasters/Marshals can be buffed and/or healed by players of the same team. When defending against the opposing team it can often be advantageous to assist these NPCs, because if the entire attacking group is defeated they will reset to full health. Captains There are 2 Captains in Alterac Valley, one for each side. The Captains periodically buff all PC allies in Alterac Valley with a size increase and a 20% HP buff. If your captain dies, this periodic buff is disabled, and troops that normally spawn around the Captain cease to spawn. Also, the opposing side will receive more buffs providing their Captain is still alive. After patch 2.3, the Captains became much more important. When one side's captain dies, that same side now loses a large number of reinforcements. A Captain's death is also worth more bonus honor than before. The Alliance Captain is Balinda Stonehearth who resides in Stonehearth Outpost. The Horde Captain is Galvangar who resides in Iceblood Garrison. Commanders & Lieutenants Commanders were removed in patch 2.3. Commanders were often located in towers or bunkers. They were more powerful than lieutenants, and also had an aura called the "Grip of Command" which gave 15 health and 10 mana per second. Killing a Commander disabled some troops from re-spawning. Some of the commanders can now be found in Wintergrasp. ;Alliance Commanders * Commander Duffy * Commander Mortimer * Commander Randolph * Commander Karl Philips ;Horde Commanders * Commander Dardosh * Commander Louis Philips * Commander Malgor * Commander Mulfort Lieutenants Lieutenants were removed in patch 2.3. Pre-2.3, lieutenants were scattered about the respective sides of each faction. There were six on each side. They usually guarded key structures. They also provided an 8 health and 10 mana per second buff to allies within proximity. For details on each lieutenant, use the links below. Some of the lieutenants can now be found in Wintergrasp. ;Alliance Lieutenants * Lieutenant Spencer * Lieutenant Largent * Lieutenant Stouthandle * Lieutenant Greywand * Lieutenant Lonadin * Lieutenant Mancuso ;Horde Lieutenants * Lieutenant Grummus * Lieutenant Lewis * Lieutenant Murp * Lieutenant Stronghoof * Lieutenant Vol'talar * Lieutenant Rugba Cavalry ;Allaince Cavalry * Stormpike Ram Rider Commander * Stormpike Ram Rider ;Horde Cavalry * Frostwolf Wolf Rider Commander * Frostwolf Wolf Rider Aerial Each side has three Wing Commanders who start the game captured by the opposing faction, and must be rescued. If they survive the run across the map to their home base, they will accept turn-ins of medals/flesh, eventually enabling an air strike on the opposing team. (Easter Egg: The Wing Commanders all have similar names to pilots from the movie Top Gun.) ;Alliance Wing Commanders * Wing Commander Ichman * Wing Commander Vipore * Wing Commander Slidore ;Horde Wing Commanders * Wing Commander Mulverick * Wing Commander Jeztor * Wing Commander Guse Ultimate Both the Alliance and the Horde have the capability of summoning very powerful NPCs with the aid of Arch Druid Renferal and the Druids of the Grove (for the Alliance), or Primalist Thurloga and the Frostwolf Shamans (for the Horde). The Alliance can summon Ivus the Forest Lord, and the Horde can summon Lokholar the Ice Lord. These are monstrous elites that require virtually the entire raid to destroy. Moreover they can be healed and buffed by aligned PCs. The Elemental Lords were typically killed by kiting them to one's General and letting him kill the Lord; however, as of patch 1.11 no NPCs will attack either lord. Guards Guards are a plentiful and powerful force in Alterac Valley. At the start of the match they are level 55; however, they hit much harder than a standard level 55 mob, but their health is about the same. Guards become more powerful as their side turns in more and more Armor Scraps. ;Alliance: *Stormpike Guardsmen: Toting a shield and wearing heavy armor, they are often found in Alliance towers/main base. *Sentinels: Night Elf Warriors who fight with a melee attack (removed in 1.11). *Stormpike Owl: Fairly powerful melee attack. Can see through invisibility/stealth. Fairly fast too. *Stormpike Defenders: Found defending Alliance-owned Graveyards, they are slightly more powerful than other guards found in AV (typically 3 levels above most guards given their current upgrade level). *Stormpike Bowmen: Found in all Alliance bunkers, they shoot ice arrows at Horde players in range. ;Horde: *Frostwolf Legionnaires: Patrol internal roads and are also found near towers. They are moderately armored and dual wield axes. *Frostwolf Guardians: Tougher, more powerful guards with shield and heavy armor. They are mostly found defending horde owned graveyards. *Frostwolf Bloodhound: Usually found following legionnaires. They can see invisible/stealth. *Frostwolf Bowmen: A few are found on top of horde towers. They shoot fire arrows at Alliance players. Beasts There are 3 beasts inside Alterac Valley: Frostwolves, Alterac Rams, and Stormpike Owls. Frostwolves can be tamed by the Horde or killed and looted by the Alliance. Rams can be tamed by the Alliance or killed and looted by the Horde. Doing either of these helps your side summon powerful mounted troops. Some Frostwolves are used as attack dogs by Horde NPCs, and do not drop Frostwolf hides. They cannot be used as mounts for the Horde either. Stormpike Owls are simply NPCs that guard structures. They have no significant drops and cannot be tamed by either side. Notes Korrak the Bloodrager and the Winteraxe Trolls were a group of NPCs hostile to both Horde and Alliance, but were removed from Alterac Valley. Category:Alterac Valley NPCs